Back To December
by Californianheart123
Summary: YES this was "We Lost It All" but I changed the title, this suited a little better for them.  "And when the cold came, the dark days,when fear crept into my mind,you gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye." NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey ya'll I've been wanting to give this story a try. I've had it in my head for a little while and I said why not? ENJOY! **

I've been walking these filthy streets of New York for a while now, thinking about how I lost it all. We lost it all. When Hollywood Record dropped us, Joe married Demi, Kevin had two little kids with Danielle and I moved to New York City. I thought that maybe I could start over.

Who was I kidding? I lost it all when I moved here. I lost my career, my family and I lost her. I lost her the moment I walked away from her in Georgia. Now she's about to get married to him, and not me. I'm a loser now. I live in a small apartment in New York, I work part time at a recording studio wrapping cables. I, Nick Gray, lost it all.

I sighed, slowly pulling out a cigarette from my pocket and pulled it to my lips. I lit it up and felt the smoke take over my lungs. I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and blew it out, then slowly licked my lips.

I know smoking is bad, but I really didn't care anymore. I drank, smoked, and walked around. I haven't talked to my family in over 4 years. Not even a phone call. New York is all I had now, and sometimes I wish this was just a nightmare and I'd wake up in my warm bed in Los Angeles to get ready to go to a show or CD signing, but it was over.

I entered the bar I knew oh so well already, and sat on the first stool I saw. I took a last swing on my cigarette before throwing it away.

"Same as always?"

I jumped on my sit a little and starred at Garret, the old man, owner of the store. I smiled at him and nodded, "You know me too well,"

"Well you come here almost every day, bud," he said, his deep voice ringing with his thick southern accent. It reminded me of her, "Maybe you should start considering getting a real job. You have a load of money in your bank, and you don't use it."

I shrugged my shoulders, and took a swing of the bitter drink he had given me, "What would be the point? I'm comfortable in a small cozy apartment in the city, and I have money to survive," I said, while staring at the whiskey blankly.

He shook his head and smiled sadly at me and wiped the counter, before turning on the TV. Guess what was the first that came on it?

You guessed it.

It was her.

In all her glory, wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress. I felt a tug at my heart, as I stared at her beautiful face on TV, holding onto HIS hand. A smile adorned her lips as she walked graciously, waving at her adoring fans and the cameras. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head as she made her way into the limo.

He opened the door for her and waved at the cameras and fans one last time before sliding in next to her.

I heard mumbles from Ryan_ Secrets_, about how great of a couple they are and how happy they looked. I just rolled my eyes, and took a big swing of my whiskey.

An hour later I finished two more drinks and paid Garret before thanking him and saying goodbye.

I made my way out of the bar and I bumped into someone, without looking I muttered a sorry before making my way out.

"Nick?"

I stopped walking abruptly, I know that voice.

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging! I just want to know what you guys think so far. I'm sorry if there was any mistake. I read over it a few times. Just please leave a review and tell me what you think. This is my first time writing here so be nice : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I decided to give you another chapter since the first one was a little too short, and remember it is a NILEY. **

"_Nick?"_

_I stopped walking abruptly, I knew that voice._

I turned my body to look at her, I haven't seen her in years. Selena was standing there right in front of me. I felt stranger to her. She looked beautiful, her singing career was blooming as well as her acting career. She had huge sunglasses that covered half of her face, and black coat that covered what I assumed was a dress underneath.

"Nick?" she repeated, taking off her glasses from her beautiful face. Her brown eyes staring into my own in surprise, "Is that you?"

I nodded my mouth still agape from the surprise.

I finally came out of my trance and half smiled, "Selena. Wow it's been a while."

She smiled big at me and took me in her arms in a big hug. I couldn't believe she was here.

She pulled away with her nose slightly scrunched, and confused gaze.

"You smell like smoke and alcohol," she stated as a matter of fact and took my hand in hers and led me to, what I assume, was her car.

"Yeah…" I said, and scratched the back of my head awkwardly, "what are you doing here?"

She sighed, "I came here for a show. The after party was a block away and I didn't really want to stay in there for too long," she said, starting the engine. "And you, where have you been? You disappeared from the face of Earth."

I chuckled at her statement and shrugged my shoulders like it didn't matter, "I live here. I have for a few years now."

She nodded her head, and turned up the radio and one of _her _songs played on the radio.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long…_

I sighed and closed my eyes, intently listening to her beautiful voice. It was painful, but delightful at the same time. You'd think after so long I'd be over her, but the heart doesn't work that way. The world doesn't seem to be on my side.

"Are you alright?" I was snapped out of my trance by Selena who was looking at me, worry took over her beautiful features.

I smiled at her and nodded, "Just tired," I lied. Not like she would notice.

She looked at me hesitantly and nodded her head.

"So where am I taking you?"

"Just drop me off at the 3rd AV. I can walk"

"Why? You don't want me to know where you live?" She teased, smirking which made me crack a smile.

I shook my head, chuckling and looked at her and guided her to my house.

Once we arrived and she turned the ignition off, I turned to look at her,

"The apartment is no big deal and it's kind of messy, too. "

She smiled, "Nick, stop worrying."

She got out of the car and I followed after her. I took her hand and guided her towards the elevator. I glanced at her and saw her taking in her surroundings with curious eyes. I squeezed her hand gently and she turned her head towards me and smiled warmly.

"You're as beautiful as ever, Sel." I blurted out, and I saw her cheeks turn a shade of crimson.

"Thank you…"she said and smiled, still blushing.

I nodded my head, and tugged at her hand when the elevator hit the right floor. I led her to my apartment.

"Room #234," she whispered, "what happened to the three?"

I shrugged, and opened the door and let her in first.

She looked around as she ran her fingers through her long, luscious hair and then she looked at me expectantly.

"Well…" I said, "This is it."

"It's nice"

"You're lying," I chuckled

She laughed and shook her head, "Well?"

"Well…?" I asked confused

"I guess I'll just be standing here the whole night," She laughed

I slapped my forehead at my stupidity and invited her to sit on the couch

"I'm sorry, I can't be a bit clueless at times," I walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge.

I pulled out two cans of soda and handed one to her, which she gratefully accepted.

"So, what do you do now?" She asked me before taking a sip of her soda and looked at me intently.

I licked my lips, and leaned against the couch, "I work at a recording studio wrapping cables?"

"Why? Nick you have so much talent… Why do you live here? You let go of everything you stand for, or I thought you did. You could do so much, yet you're working wrapping cables and living in this small apartment on your own and you're this-

I cut her off, "Loser?"

I shook my head and slammed the soda can on my coffee table.

"No… you're anything but a loser-

"Selena," I snapped fiercely, making her look at me rather hurt, "THIS is who I am now. I live in this dump, I have a part time job and that is that. I'm not the successful boy you knew, alright? Just drop it… let it go."

She got up and took her purse, "I'm just going to go."

I shook my head and took her wrist, "I'm sorry…" she looked at me sadly, "I didn't mean to yell, Sel. I'm just… it's so hard. I haven't talked to my family in so long, my friends, Miley…"

She pulled me into a hug, and rubbed my back soothingly,

"Nick… call them. Call your friends, your family, call HER." She whispered into my ear

I shook my head ferociously, "I can't. She's about to get married to Blakelee. I can't just do that."

"Nick, just because you guys aren't in a relationship means she can't be in your life. You need all these people in your life, you can't keep living under these shadows," She pulled away and held my head in her hands, "I don't know if you two are ever meant to be together, but I know that you two are meant to be in each other's lives at least as friends."

I nodded my head, "maybe..."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "You've got my phone number. Call me if you need me alright?"

I nodded and whispered thank you.

She smiled, turned around and walked towards my door. Before leaving she turne around and said,

"The oscars are going to be held here this year. I need a date for it. Find a nice tuxido and shoes. Your brothers, Miley and Liam will be there too," she said before turning around and leaving without letting me even answer.

**Thank you for reading! Leave reviews!**

**Alex,**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I don't own Miley, Nick, Selena or any of the Jonas Brothers. Got it? Get it? Good.**

**A/N: Thank you to the people that left the reviews. And to the rest of you that are too lazy to write a stinking review, thanks for reading anyways haha! Enjoy!**

"_I can't believe you…"" she whispered, and backed away from me, reaching up to wipe her tears._

"_Miley,"I tried reaching for her, but she backed away and shook her head. _

"_Stop it. Don't touch me. I can't believe you."_

_I sighed defeated, and sat down on the couch. _

_I had come to visit her in Georgia while she filmed The Last Song. I came and told her that I had kissed Courtney. I didn't mean to, it went too far. We were both playing and she kissed me, and I kissed her back but pulled away right away and I came here to tell my girlfriend the truth. She deserved to know._

"_Miley… it didn't mean any-_

"_You cheated on me, Nick," she cut me off and walked towards the door, "you need to leave."_

"_Miley…"_

_She turned the doorknob and motioned me with her head to leave, "I don't want to hear it anymore. Just go."_

_I made my way towards her and tried cupping her cheeks with my hands, but she moved her face away and shook her head. I tried again, but she looked at me pleadingly so I leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon her own letting it linger for a few seconds. I tasted her salty tears, and I felt her moving her lips against my own. I reached up once again and cupped her cheeks, rubbing her cheekbone softly. _

_She pulled away realizing what was going on and looked away from me, reaching up to wipe at her tears._

_I looked down sadly and reached down and kissed her wet cheeks, before walking out the door. Not before whispering, "I love you, Miley. Don't you forget that."_

I woke up with a heavy feeling in my chest. It's always the same dream, the same memory that plays in my mind like a broken record. I couldn't believe after all this time I still loved her, even more than I did before. But I walked away from her. It was my fault that she didn't want to see me anymore. I broke her heart, I cheated on her, and I didn't fight for her the way I should have. But I still loved her more than anyone in this world.

I sighed and got out of bed, running my fingers through my messy curls. I made my way into the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot, my hair was a big mess, literally, and my cheeks were flushed. I looked down at my body, at least I still had my abs. I was never big on "flaunting" but I wouldn't be a bad underwear model, at all. And I've always been "buff", lifting boxes and playing baseball had its perks.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard my phone ringing. I grabbed a white t-shirt and threw it on, before grabbing my phone and looking at the caller I.D. I smiled as I saw it was Selena.

''Hello?" I said as I struggled to put my pants on while I talked to her. I jumped trying to pull them up but ended up falling on my rear and hitting the table with my back, knocking a clock I had there, that ended up hitting me in the head, "fuck"

"_Wow, what's going on? An earthquake?"_

I heard the glint of playfulness in her voice and smiled, shaking my head, "Why you're a funny one, aren't you?" I said, getting up and pulled my pants up completely.

"_You know me. Anyways, I was calling you to let you know the Oscars are tonight."_

"Oh shit! I have nothing to wear!" I panicked, making my way to my closet. I only had a few old tuxedos, a few flannels and shirts. Two old pair of dress shoes and most of what I wore were jeans and Tee's. I heard her giggle on the other line,

"_Relax, Nick. We can go buy something together. I don't have my dress yet, and I'm kind of tired of having someone pick out a gown for me. Just meet me at the 5__th__ AV. At 3 p.m. And that means hurry up. You've only got an hour to get here."_

The line went dead after that and I looked at the clock, and made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and tried my best to get rid of the shadows underneath my eyes.

_Attractive. Ha. Hope you sense the sarcasm._

I shook my head and tried combing my hair, but it was no use. It was too long and too messy. I groaned, running out of patience and put the hair brush back where it belonged. I grabbed my cologne and put some on, and made my way out of the bathroom. I walked to my kitchen and took a can of soda, peanut butter and jelly out of the fridge. I didn't have much time for an actual breakfast or lunch; I had to meet Selena in 30 minutes.

Once that was done, I grabbed my car keys, my cell phone and left my apartment. I locked the door. I didn't have time to take the elevator so I ran down the stairs, running a hand through my messy curls. I ran out of the lobby and found my car. I looked at my watch and saw I'd already wasted 40 minutes.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I tried pulling it out without taking my eyes off the road and when I hit a red light, I looked down and saw I had a text message from Selena.

_Meet me at Calvin Klein's. _

_Xoxo Sel (: _

I smiled at the text, and car horn brought me out of our trance. I jumped slightly, and realized it was already on green light. I looked through the review mirror and saw the guy about to give me "The finger". I hit the gas and in less than 5 minutes I was already at Calvin Klein. I saw her there waiting for me with those huge sunglasses on, surrounded by a few girls, who I assumed where fans, and she seemed content with taking pictures and signing some autographs.

I walked towards them and went behind her back, placing my hands on her hips, leaning forward to whisper in her ear,

"May I have an autograph, too?"

She jumped and turned out to face me with her hand placed on her chest, breathing heavy.

"Jesus! Way to almost give a heart attack!" she said, slapping my chest before turning towards the girls again, signing a few autographs and pictures. After they were gone, she took my hand and led me into the store.

"Hmmm," I said, "Is there are a reason why we're in an underwear store, I mean, that I don't have a nice tuxedo doesn't mean I don't have underwear, I could show you a few-

"Nick, shut up!" she said laughing at my idiotic rambling, "We're not here to buy you underwear, genius, we're here to buy you shoes!"

"Oh," I felt my face grow hotter at the realization, "Aren't we supposed to buy the tuxedo first?"

"I already have one picked out for you," she said absentmindedly, while searching through the racks of shoes, "you have a horrible sense of style, Nickers."

I rolled my eyes, and walked behind her as she searched. After, what it felt, like five hours she finally picked a pair of black dress shoes, and asked the lady if they had my size. I felt myself craving a cigarette so I reached deep in my pocket and picked out one and tried excusing myself outside the store. Selena stared at the cigarette and took it away from me and shook her head.

"Don't," she looked at me saddened, "This is going to eventually kill you, Nick."

I rolled my eyes, and nodded my head. I'll just smoke later when she's not around or something. I licked my lips in anticipation, I was nervous Miley was going to be there, my BROTHERS were going to be there. They were all going to see after over four years, and I had no idea what I was going to say or how I was going to react.

"Aha!"

I heard Selena exclaim, and I turned towards her expectantly, she pushed the box of shoes towards me and told me to try them on. I complied, and they fitted perfectly. We went to the cashier arguing over who was paying for the shoes.

"Selena, I'm not POOR! I can't pay for some stupid shoes!" I exclaimed exasperated at her stubborn attitude.

"I didn't say you were poor! I just want to pay for you because I'm basically dragging you to the Oscars!" Selena hissed, also irritated.

I rolled my eyes, and pulled out my wallet but Selena slapped her credit card in front of the cashier, who looked rather shocked and scared at the same time. I groaned at her hard headed attitude and shoved the wallet back in my pocket as she finished paying and getting the receipt.

"I'm paying you back." I snapped, yanking the shopping bag from the counter, and she rolled her eyes at me and shook her head, "I'm serious."

"Nick. I won't accept the money. Take it as a gift and shut the fuck up," Selena said, while opening the door of the store. To our surprise there were a million paparazzi waiting out side of the store, "Ugh! How did they find me?"

I quickly took her hand and tried pulling her out of the crowd. She signed autographs, took pictures but avoided any kind of questions. To my dislike they also recognized me and tried asking for pictures and autograph.

"Selena!" "Is that your new boyfriend?" "Who is the mystery man?" "Is that Nick JONAS. He is BACK! Nelena has reconnected"

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous comments and led her to her car. She unlocked it and I opened the door for her, she gave me a small smile and pulled out from the back sit a bag.

"This is your outfit for tonight, okay? Don't do anything to stupid to it or I'll burn you alive," she stated, smirking.

I chuckled and took it from her, then leaned down and pressed my lips to her cheek.

"Thank you," I said kindly and she nodded her head. She quickly closed the door, after I backed away, and pulled away from the drive way.

Still being swarmed by paparazzi asking questions about Selena, or where I had been, I made my way into the nearest barber shop. I obviously needed a trim.

The service was quick, and nice. My hair looked as good as new. Not that long bush that I had before. I walked to my car, exhaustedly, remembering how tiring it was to be followed by a bunch of sleazy paparazzi. I drove to starbucks for a latte and went back home. I had to be ready before 7 p.m.

Once I got home, I took a nice, hot, relaxing shower, the most soothing thing in the world. Once I got done, I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my waist. I stared at my reflection for the second time today, the haircut definitely made a change, and thankfully I didn't have bags under my eyes anymore. I walked out of the bathroom, and pulled out the suit from the bag. I inspected it. Black dress shirt, black tie, black suit, black pants, and white belt.

_I guess I'll be the man in black today_

I laughed at my own comment, and shook my head. I placed the outfit on the bed, and went to my drawer. I pulled out clean black boxers, and dropped the towel. I quickly pulled them on, and walked back to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair with gel like I used to. Making my curls look shiny and neat.

I made my way back into my room to put on my outfit, when I heard someone barging into my room. I saw Selena dressed up in a beautiful black dress that hugged her curves beautifully, looking flustered as she realized I was only wearing boxers.

"Oh my God! I'm SO sorry!" she said before quickly shutting the door, blocking me from her view.

I laughed and grabbed my pants, "That's what happens when you don't knock."

"Shut up!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Selena. It's not like you haven't seen a guy in underwear before." I chuckled again as she opened the door again, blushing madly.

She cleared her throat and fixed her hair, which she left in her natural state, and walked to my bed, sitting down on it.

I smiled at her, and finished pulling my pants on. She told me about how paparazzi kept nudging her about me and how she's tried avoiding them all day. I pulled the shirt on, and quickly bottomed it, and nodded as she was talking.

She helped me with my tie and finally I had my suit on, and I put on some cologne. We were ready to go. I put on my shoes, and grabbed my cell phone, I pulled it in my pocket and we walked out of my apartment together.

Oscars, here I go.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! **

**What do you think it's gonna happen at the Oscars? What will everyone's reaction be after not seeing Nick for so long? Review or message me! Whichever is all good, just leave some kind of feedback and tell me if you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Nor Nick Jonas, or Miley Cyrus, or anyone in this story.**

**Hello! Sorry for the delay! I just moved into a new house =] and I didn't have internet for a little while, but I managed to write the next chapter! Hope you all are enjoying!**

_Here we go_

I take a long, shaky breath as I slide out of the limo, holding my arm out for Selena to take as she, herself, slides out of the limo graciously and holds my arm. We smile at the cameras, as we walk towards the red carpet. We get pulled everywhere for interviews, photos, and autographs. Reporters asking the same questions over and over.

"Nick, where have you been?" " Is it true you two are dating again?" "How long have you and Selena been dating?" "Why did you leave Hollywood Nick?"

I answered some questions, and smiled most of the time, I really didn't feel like explaining myself. I was already nervous knowing my brothers would be here. That _she _would be here. What would I say to her anyway?

_I'm sorry I walked away, I still love you more than anything in this world and I've been a coward all this time. Please come back to me._

Yeah right. What about my brothers? What am I going to say to them? My family, which I left in my old life because I was an idiot?

"Nick?" I get snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Selena that stared at me with a look of concern that took over her pretty features, "is everything okay?"

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to say to them… what if they want to talk to me anymore?" I look down at my shoes, almost in shame.

She pulled my chin up with her index and middle finger, forcing me to look at her, "Nick listen," she said with a hint of authority, "Your family loves you. They'll always welcome you with open arms, there's no doubt about that. As for Miley, she loved you and I'm sure she still cares about you. Nick, they all want you back in their lives believe it or not. I know I did."

She smiled at me reassuringly and nodded her head towards something behind me, and there they were; Joe, Kevin, Demi and Danielle, looking like they didn't have a care in the world. Smiling at the cameras and walking graciously while waving their hands. I looked back at Selena and sighed, nodding my head. She smiled and gave me a small shove, nudging me towards them. I made my way to them, nervously.

_Please, don't hate me…_

I walked up behind Joe and cleared my throat. They all turned around to face me, looking thoroughly shocked and confused.

I smiled nervously and scratched the back of my head, waiting for someone to say something. But they only stared at me like I was some kind of ghost. I frowned thinking this was a bad idea, and sighed.

"Hi…" I said timidly, but they still didn't say anything.

I looked down at my shoes, feeling a lump being formed in my throat before I felt someone pulling me in a tight hug nearly squeezing me to death. Joe was holding me in a tight embrace, and I smiled and returned the hug fiercely. I've missed my family. When he pulled away, Kevin hugged me, then came Demi and then came Danielle.

"Wow," Joe stated, "What are you doing here? How? Why?"

"I'm sorry… for disappearing for so long…" I whispered, "I've been living in New York City. I got an apartment there… if I hadn't run into Selena, I wouldn't be here right now."

Demi looked around trying to spot Selena, "Where is she?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Probably still doing interviews," I said, "She's helped me a lot."

"We need to thank her," Kevin spoke up, smiling. "It's good to see you, bro"

We spent hours catching up. I found out Joe was into the acting business, he had two movies coming out soon. Kevin was directing a few movies, one of his movies made it to the top box sellers. Demi's singing career was still strong. Frankie's still… well, Frankie. Mom and Dad are great although still hurting from my disappearance. According to Joe, they spent every night trying to locate me but with no such luck which made me feel horrible.

"Nick,"

I turned around and spotted Selena, walking alongside Taylor Black. I nodded my head at him and smiled back.

"Miley!" I heard Demi yell, and I froze in place.

_She's here. Oh God, she's here._

I turned around and sure enough there she was in all her glory. She was wearing a beautiful white gown that hugged her curves in all the right places. She hadn't noticed me yet, she was talking animatedly with Demi and my brothers. I stood in the back, not knowing whether I should go up to her and talk or just stand in the back and wait for her to notice me.

I looked at Selena panicking, and she motioned with her head to go over there. But I shook my head, and shoved my hands in my pocket, a habit I had picked up since I was a little kid whenever I got nervous. Selena groaned and pulled me by my hand, I panicked and tried pulling my hand away, but she grabbed it again and pulled me along.

"Selena, please don't,"

But it was too late, she saw me. I stood there motionless in front of her perfect self. I was left breathless; I didn't know what to say to her. I held tightly onto Selena's hand, and she squeezed it reassuringly.

"So it is true," Miley said, "about you two?"

I looked at her confused, and she looked at Selena's and I intertwined hands. Selena quickly let go, and blushed.

"Oh, No, n-no, we're just friends," I slapped myself internally for stammering, and she nodded,

"Yeah, you were always one to be too friendly with friends," she smiled sarcastically, air quoting the word "friends."

_Ouch. So she still hates me. Great._

"Miley..-

"Save it, Nick. It's been years, I'm over it really." She cut me off.

"Hello there pretty lady," there he was, Liam Blakelee. He walked up behind her and kissed her temple smiling at us.

"Hey babe," she smiled and turned around to peck him on the lips.

I flinched at their public display of affection and sighed. I turned to look at Selena, who smiled at me sympathetically.

"I just wanted to say hi, and see how you were doing…" I smiled sadly at Miley, who smiled back in return and pulled me into a hug.

My body was tingling everywhere, I wrapped my arms around her petite waste not wanting to let go and I took in her delicious scent. After what seemed hours, she pulled away leaving me unsatisfied.

"It's good to see you, Nick." She smiled, and nodded her head, before Liam grabbed her hand and pulled her away from me to place their foreheads together.

I looked down at my feet again, and cleared my throat feeling rather awkward and hurt. I looked up and saw Miley looking at me with concern, but then it went away and she just stared at me blankly with a fake smile on her face.

But whenever Liam hugged her, her face lit up. I felt a lump forming in my throat and I excused myself before walking outside, shoving my hands in my pockets, looking for a smoke. I really needed one right now. I quickly pulled it out once I found it, and went to the back of the stage and lit it up. I placed it between my lips and inhaled the toxic smoke. I hated the taste, I hated the smell, but it helped calm my nerves or whenever I felt like I couldn't handle something. I guess you can say I'm a coward but I needed it right now.

"Nick," I turned around struck to find Miley there staring at me rather concerned and something that seemed to be disappointment.

I pulled the cigarette out of my lips and threw it on the floor, then stomped on it. I licked my lips, silently cursing my manners. I don't think it's polite to smoke around someone who doesn't.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Why what?"

"Don't act stupid. You're smoking. Why?" she retored and I sighed.

I shrugged my shoulders, and leaned against the wall, "I don't know. Bad habit I picked up here."

"New York really fucked you up."

I flinched at her words, and crossed my arms looking down at the floor. She walked across towards me, and shoved a hand in my pocket. My eyes opened wide, and my jaw nearly hit the floor from surprise.

"What are you doing?"

My question was answered when she pulled out my box of cigarettes and threw it away in a nearby trash can, "You need to stop."

"You can't tell me what to do, Miley." I said, "it's my body, I can do whatever I want with it."

"You could DIE from cancer Nick! Don't you see this will eventually bit you in the ass?"

"I don't care," I hissed, and I saw her flinch at my words. I knew I was being too harsh, she was showing that she still cared and here I was being an asshole.

I softened up when I saw her look down at her feet, something she rarely did considering she was always so fierce and sure of herself. I made my way towards her and wrapped her in a warm hug, she returned it and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"I've missed you…" she whispered, and I felt a smile tug at my lips, and I hugged her tighter.

"So have I…"

"Why didn't you come back… why didn't you try to get me back…" my heart hurt at her words, and I didn't know how to answer.

"You wouldn't have come back…" I whispered and she fiercely pushed my away.

"So NOW you know what I'm thinking, Nicholas? You think you know what I wanted?"

"What was I supposed to do, Miley? YOU kicked me out. YOU broke up with me and told me to walk away?" I yelled back, and she just wiped her tears.

"Nick, did you really NOT learn anything while you were with me? DON'T you know that the farther I pushed you away the closest I wanted you to be?" She screamed, and I shut up. She was right. I didn't fight for her, this was my entire fault. "It's too late now anyways…" she whispered, "I've got a wonderful MAN by my side. He knows how to treat a lady, he knows exactly how to make me feel better, and he'd fight for me and make me happy and most of all; he loves me"

"Are you saying I didn't love you… that I didn't fight for you before?"

"He never gives up on me."

I looked into her blue eyes, "but do you love him as much as he loves you? Do you love him like you love me?"

"You mean like I LOVED you?" she snapped back,

I took a step forward and grabbed her arms, "Well do you?" I said, staring intently into her eyes.

I saw in her eyes doubt, but then she covered it up and looked at me with a smug face, "Nick, I love him more than I've ever loved anybody."

That did it.

"Miley!" I heard Liam shout, probably heading this way looking for her. I shook my head sadly at her and crossed my arms, "There you are babe!"

He wrapped his arms around her and she turned around and kissed him passionately. I felt my heart being shattered into even smaller pieces and I felt the tears already running down my cheeks. I thanked God it was night time so no one would have to see me like this. I turned on my heel and walked away hoping to get as far away from all of this as fast as I could.

**Please leave reviews! I know where this story is headed, but if anyone has any ideas of what they'd like to see in this story PLEASE let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my Gosh! It's been forever haha! I haven't updated this story for the following reasons 1. Not enough reviews (Still LOVE the ones I've got though 3) 2. A LOT of hits and saves but you guys aren't commenting 3. Haven't had internet for like.. 3 weeks, and I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything, except the plot. **

**Selena's P.O.V**

I watched Nick walk away, and I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. This was my fault. I made him come, knowing fully well how much of a bitch Miley has become. I have to fix this somehow. Once I saw Liam and Miley pull away from the kiss, I walked up to them, smiling sweetly.

"Liam! Do you think I can borrow Miley for a second?" He smiled and kissed her cheek,

"Of course! I'll see you inside, babe." He said, before walking away.

Miley sighed and looked at me expectantly, "You're the biggest bitch I've ever met in my life, you know that?"

Miley looked at me puzzled, until realization hit her and she shrugged her shoulders, "he deserved it. He cheated on me."

"And you deserve THAT, you had been doing publicity stunts with Liam all over! He was doing his own part and you completely over-reacted!" I sighed heavily, and said, "You know someday Nick is going to fall out of love with you, and realize he's worth a lot more than this. You don't deserve him, Miley. You never did."

I was prepared to walk away, when I felt Miley grabbing my wrist and spunning me around so we were face to face once again,

"You don't dare to talk to me like that," she hissed, glaring at me.

I janked my arm away, "Like how, Miley? You don't tell me what to do. All you're doing is hurting yourself, and along the way you're hurting Liam and Nick, too. And I swear you will regret it. I swear, you will."

"I'm in love with Liam now. He fights for me, he does everything a guy should do-

"I'm through with excuses. Sure, Nick made mistakes. Who doesn't, Miley? We're humans!" I rolled my eyes, "The point is that; you're making an even bigger mistake. You had to do all those publicity stunts with Liam, which meant to kiss him and pretend you were in love with him. NICK happened to have to do the same and he got the sharp end of the stick with you!"

"He didn't tell me it was just publicity.."

"Because you didn't LET him explain! You assumed, and that's your problem. You assume, just like you assumed Nick and I were dating. Now if you excuse me, I have a friend that needs me," I turned to walk away, not before saying, "And I refuse to let him fall on his face like you always do."

**Nick's P.O.V**

_2 hours later_

I sat on my bed with the computer on my laptop, I was watching a video of me in Les Miserables. I can't believe how long it's been since I did that, I missed it. I did such a good job, and it was one of the few things that kept _her _off my mind. I couldn't believe that voice came out of me, to be honest. I miss this, I miss performing. I miss so many things that I used to do.

_knock, knock_

A knock on the door snapped me back to reality,

"Come on in!"

I saw Selena walk in with chips and sodas, dressed in skinny jeans, hoodie, and convers.

"Hey, girlfriend! I mean.. boyfriend!" she said cheerfully, walking all over my bed IN her shoes and sitting down beside, "As in.. a friend that's a boy-

"I know what you meant," I said chuckling, grabbing one of the chips from her hands, then grabbed a hanful and shoved in my mouth, "remember this?"

She looked at me disgusted, and said "First; don't talk with your mouth full. Second; you need a shower. You stink. Third; of course! I went to your Les Miserables shows like a bajillion times."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I scrolled down the videos and looked for "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables"

"You missed that?" Selena asked, and I just nodded my head as an answer, "why don't you do it anymore?"

"I don't know... there's a lot of broadway opportunities around here in New York."

"You should give a shot," she said, and I turned to her smiling

"Maybe."

She sighed and put her hair soda down, "You know Nick, you stopped doing so many things out of fear. I wish you'd give yourself a chance to move on, and do new things. You have so much potential at being happy, but you won't let yourself. You're stuck in this... endless depression, and it's ruining your life. You're missing out on life for being stuck in this four walls and roof. Step out of it."

She is right. I didn't want to move on. I didn't feel like I had a reason to, which is stupid.

I nodded, and bit my lip in deep thought.

Selena pulled me in a hug and kissed my cheek, "I have to go."

I nodded and got up, walking her to the door, "Thank you," I whispered

"No problem, Nick. Take care."

**I'm SORRY for the short chapter! But the Selena/Miley talk was important. This is like a bridge to the next few chapters. Don't worry Selena and Nick are JUST friends, and that's all they'll be! Love you all, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry! =[ I've been so busy with school, and such. It's been a while, but yeah. Had to get things done. Anywho! Here's the next chapter to my story. Also, part of my delay is that people are NOT reviewing but reading anyways, and it sucks. Review if you want the story my loves, it'll work. Besides if you have any ideas that'd be cool too. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jobros, or anyone that's in my story. JUST the plot. **

_Two months later_

A month after the grammys, and fights Selena had to go back to Los Angeles and Nick stayed behind. Every night Selena would call him to check on him and make sure he was doing alright. Nick also got to spend sometime with his family and Demi, caught up with them and chatted away as much as he could during the time they were in New York, before they had to head back to their lives.

_Ring!_

"Ugh, really now? I feel like I barely got any sleep." Nick groggily says, as he gets up to check the clock, "You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

He slams the clock trying to shut it off, and makes his way to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He strips from his boxers quickly and gets in the shower.

After the long relaxing shower, he wraps a towel around his waist and walks into his room. Still rather groggy from the lack of sleep, and irritated from the fact that he had to go to work. He pulls on his gray boxers first, before finishing drying up. Then pulls on black jeans, and a quicksilver blue shirt. He throws the towel onto a chair before strolling to his mirror and fixes his hair with gel.

20 minutes later, Nick is on his way to the studio. He licks his lips slowly, gripping the wheel slightly anxious and annoyed. After the five minutes drive, he parks and gets out of the car. Noticing a million of people screaming, and papparazzi taking pictures.

He rolls his eyes, slamming the car door shut, "Great. We probably have another diva around here."

He pushes through the crowd, trying to get into the recording studio, praying all his clothes were on by the time he got to the door. Struggling he opens the door quickly, getting in before he got assaulted by the "monsters" out there. He sighs in relief once he is inside, fixing his clothes before walking over to the front desk.

"What's with the commotion?" Nick asked annoyed to the receptionist, Lucy.

"Didn't you hear? Miley Stewart is recording her new album here."

_Fuck my life._

"Of course..." I replied, sounding completely bored and uninterested. Lucy smiled at me and kept working on whatever she was doing on the computer. I stomped away to the recording studio, and... yes, you guessed it. She was there, recording.

"Nick! you made it!" the main producer, Tylor Rodman, exclaimed excitedly.

"Yup, that I did."

I walked towards him, shaking his hand. And saw Liam sitting right beside him. He smirked at me and nodded his head in acknowledgment. I ignored him and listened to the song Miley was singing.

_"Then I think about summer all the beautiful times_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_  
_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And when the cold came, the dark days_  
_When fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye" _She sang beautifully, with her eyes closed. She looked like an angel.

I stared at her in awe, as she sang her heart out. I smiled softly, remembering the times we'd spend together. When she'd sing for me, and kissed me with passion instead of him.

**Flashback**

_"And the 7th thing_

_I like the most that you do;_

_You make me love you," She finished singing for me, smiling broadly. Then leaned over and planted a kiss on my lips._

_"I love you." I whispered to her as we pulled away._

_"and I love you, Nicky.." she smiled shyly, before leaning in again. _

_I placed my hand behind her head and pull her into a passionate kiss, running my fingers through her beautiful hair as I felt her hands running up from my stomach to my chest. She sighed into the kiss before pulling, and I placed my forehead against hers taking in her scent and savoring her wonderful taste in my lips._

_"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I whispered against her lips, and she looked at me intensely before smashing her lips against mine once again, tackling me on my back from the force. I kissed her back as vigorously and desperately wanting to show her I meant it._

**End of flashback**

Why did everything had to go so wrong? Why does everything good has to come to an end? I loved her. _I love her._

I felt my eyes watering and I just wanted to run back to my apartment and lock myself in my room, but I'd already run away once.

She finished the song and opened her eyes, and that's when she saw me. In her eyes I could read; surprise, happiness, but then changed to sadness, hurt and emptiness. But as quickly as I saw all those emotions they vanished, her eyes went to cold again. I looked down at my feet, then up again to see her come out of the booth.

"That was beautiful, Miley." Liam said, as soon as she came out. Walking up towards her and kissing her softly on the lips. I flinched and looked away, looking at Tylor who was currently listening to the recording, to consumed in it to notice the exchange between the couple.

"Wonderful!" Tylor exclaimed, and turned to look at me, "What are you doing standing there, boy? Help me mix this stuff and then help me wrap everything up!"

I nodded quietly and sat down beside him, listening to the song carefully. It reminded me of us in a why, but I knew I was being delusional. Miley was over me, and it was ridiculous to think she'd sing a song about someone who she didn't even care about anymore. The thought of her not caring destroying my heart completely. Not like me, I keep writing endless songs about her, about her beautiful blue eyes, her amazing smile, her beautiful hair. She's so perfect, and it's unfair.

"NICK!"

I got snapped out of my thoughts abruptly, by Tylor who looked at me concerned, "Sorry."

"You okay, boy? You haven't even talked since you got here."

I just nodded my head, and looked at Miley and Liam. He was hugging her from behind and I caught her staring at me, and I could've sworn I saw worry in her eyes, before she looked away to Tylor. I looked down at my hands, then back to what I was doing.

"So, when do you think it'll be done?" Miley asked, "You know, the mix of this song."

"Give it a few days. Nick is one talented fellow, aren't you boy?" He laughed, kindheartedly, and pat my back as if I was his son and he was a proud parent. I just smiled and looked back to my work.

"He sure is," Miley said, before biting her lip recognizing her mistake.

Liam cleared his throat and grabbed Miley's hand, "Well, we'll leave to leave you to that." He said as he pulled Miley away, and out of the room, "Just let us know when you're all done. Have a great now."

Miley tugged her hand away, and went back to Tylor, "Thank you so much," she said as she hugged him.

"And thank you, Nick. I know the song will turn out stunning in your hands." She said, squeezing my shoulder before walking out of the room.

"Yeah... Goodbye Miley.."I sighed sadly, going back to my work.

**Okay! There ya'll go! An update. I know things don't seem good but the story WILL turn up soon. Miley and Nick will have to spend lots of time together while she records her album with them. And yes that song used was "Back To December" by Taylor Swift. Her new album is pretty awesome.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. It's not that hard!**

**Xoxo,**

**Alex**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Selena Gomez, or Miley, or anyone. Just the plot.**

**A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner! It's been foreva! I've been wicked busy, and well. Read on, and don't forget to review. **

**Nick's P.O.V**

These last couple of days have been awkward, and tense. Miley has been staying with me and Tylor while we mix her songs up, and the small talk we make is just well, awkward. But today is the first time we stay together alone and I can tell you, if I thought the last few days had been awkward, saying today was awkward would be an understatement. How many times have I said awkward today? well, yeah. Awkward.

We've been adding up and tweaking around "Back To December", and right now we're listening to what we have so far. It sounds good, but I wouldn't really know considering I can't stop thinking about how Miley's shoulder is so close to mine, and if I move a hair we'd be brushing shoulders. We have a few moments, but every time it happens I feel like jumping up and down like an idiot. She caught me staring at her like three times already, and I refuse for that to happen a fourth time. I can't believe I still feel like a 13 years old when I'm around her. How pathetic am I?

"Nick?" I get snapped out of my thought to see Miley looking at me rather amused.

"Yeah?"

"The song's over."

I blush furiously, and nod, leaning over to save the project and minimize pro-tools. I keep quiet, afraid if I say something I'll screw up and say something incredibly stupid. I've done enough to give myself away to day.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" She smiles at me, and I turn to look at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

I reach out for my bottled water and take a big gulp, hoping to wet my dry mouth some. I feel the cold, soothing liquid running down my throat, whatever keeps me from doing something ludicrous.

"I mean, you're shy, quiet, to yourself. You still use that smirk of yours," she chuckles, shaking her head, "you're just still the same. It's hard to explain."

I stare intently into her bright blue eyes, she's being nice to me. She looks relaxed and content, it's nice to see the tension diminished some. I watch her as she brings her own bottled water to her plump lips, and takes a small gulp of it, closing her eyes for a moment, letting the water sooth her, probably aching throat.

"Oh," I feel dumb as soon as those words scape my mind, and I blush again, taking another gulp of my water quickly, "Yeah, well you did change some."

She looks at me puzzled and I realized how bad hat could have sounded,

"I mean, you're more mature now and well, you're looking great too," I blush again, and roll my eyes. Well this is getting old. Get a grip Nick, seriously.

She laughs, realizing my stupid behavior and shakes her head, "Thanks, you're looking good too."

We laugh together for a little while, reminiscing our youth and all the crazy things we did together. We even picked up a guitar, and sang a few old songs as well including "Breakout", "Lovebug", "SOS" and "My Girl" by the Temptations. Lastly, we sang "Before The Storm", I noticed she had dragged her chair even closer to me and she leaned over, smiling softly as we finished the song.

"I'm flooded with all this pain  
knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm.

Like I did before the storm..."

We stared into each others eyes for a little longer than necessary, I was the first to give in and looked down at my feet. I heard her clear her throat, and lean back into her chair with a thoughtful look on her face, which made me a little curious. Can't blame a guy.

"What are you thinking?" I blurt out, but not really regretting it. After all, it did feel like we were just having a moment.

"What happened to us?" The question left her lips, leaving me stunned, but I quickly recovered thinking back to what happened. The fight, the misunderstanding, the way she just let me go without a fight. How she went and got a new boyfriend and rubbed it in my face, making me want to crawl and hide, which I did end up doing anyways.

"You dumped me."_ That's it. Simple. No matter what I did to try and explain and get you back, you didn't bulge. You didn't listen._

"You cheated on me." I felt myself growing angry. Nick calm down. Take a breath.

"That's just it!" I stood up, completely losing it, "I didn't cheat on you! I never cheated on you! I LOVED You with everything in me, Miley."

She looked taken aback and scared at my sudden outburst. _Good._

"Are you kidding me?" I pulled at my hair feeling my anger take over even more, "God, I tried to explain! I TRIED to explain it was for my job! You think I wanted to kiss her? well you're wrong. I didn't. You went and kissed Liam for a movie. Well, I was rehearsing for my stupid show! and guess what? I quit at the end anyways, because the pain of seeing you not care about me all of a sudden was too much to take. I tried so hard to get you back, but you ignored me and went and got with that piece of Aussie shit. Then I disappeared, because I couldn't take it, I couldn't take seeing you wanting to rub it in my face that you didn't have an ounce of understanding or love for me anymore. I hated myself for hurting you, even if it was something I didn't do."

Unwillingly, I felt tears run down my face. I wiped them away angrily and took my guitar and forced it into its case slamming it shut, before facing Miley again. She had stood up, a hurt/apologetic look on her face as she tried to reach out to touch my shoulder.

"I-

"Save it." I cut her off, yanking my arm back from her touch, making her flinch some, "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore, it's been years anyway. You got over it really quickly, I mean you are about to marry Liam anyhow."

"Nick, I- I don't know what to say."

"I already said to not say anything anyways." she looked away from my gaze and I saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but I wouldn't give into it. She doesn't know what it's like feeling you've messed up so greatly, you don't deserve what you ever had.

_Knock, knock! _

"Hey!" Liam pokes her head in from the door, "You're done?"

Miley quickly wipes her eyes, and stands up changing her expression plastering a big fake grin on her face. I roll my eyes, and quickly close up pro-tools after saving the file into the disk. I shut down the computer and grabbed my coat and, keys.

"Yes, we're done. Good job Miley, I'll see you tomorrow for the next session." I angrily, open the door completely, and nod a hello at Liam before leaving not looking back.

I need to get over her. I feel pathetic. It's been so long, and I cried in front of her. Cried! what a baby, have I become. Why can't I keep my damn feelings in check, why can't I just move on? It's getting ridiculous.

I pull out my phone calling the one person I know would be there no matter what; Selena.

_"Hello?"_ I smile as I hear her voice through the other line

"Sel, can you come to my house?"

_"Be there soon." _ A beep at the other end lets me know the call is over, and I slowly stroll down the street hoping to make it in time to catch a subway.

Inside the subway, I check the time in my cell phone. _7:30 p.m. just about enough time for me to get home before Selena. _I sigh and rest my head against the seat of the subway, closing my eyes feeling a booming headache rip through my brain to my skull. I slowly rub my temples, hoping to sooth them a little. 15 minutes later, I'm opening the door of my apartment, pulling my coat off and throwing it on the couch. I walk into the kitchen, and pull out a cold beer. Opening it quickly, I take a big gulp, letting the bitter flavor invade my mouth, as the alcohol takes over my mind some. I pull out a bag of chips and dig in, walking over to the couch, and just as I'm about to plop down Selena walks into my apartment. Concern all over her face.

"What happened?" She asks, walking over to my kitchen pulling out a can of soda, coming back to sit beside me on the couch.

I went into detail about everything that happened at the studio. From the awkwardness, to the talking and bonding, to the singing and finally the fight. She just nodded, and ate from my chips as she listened to everything I had to say. Not a single word came out of her mouth, she intently heard every word that came out of mine.

"I just- how did she exactly expect me to react?" I shook my head, taking another gulp of my now warm beer. Squinting my eyes at how even more bitter it tasted in my tongued, and sighed.

"Well, you're kind of doing what she did by not listening to her." _Wait. What did she just say. Um, no? She didn't even have anything to say anyways._

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Selena cleared her throat, and took the last sip of her soda before putting it down on coffee table. Leaning her side against my couch and nodded her head.

"I did, Nick. But you two need some kind of talk without fighting, you need to let those old feelings go. Maybe some kind of closure, to at least let that part of your lives go and start of a new. You both deserve that, since you two are obviously still hurting over the past. Neither of you can't keep relying over something that happened when you were 17 years old, what if a new and better relationship comes out of that?" I think about what she says for a little while, still unsure.

"I don't know." I whisper and close my eyes.

"Well think about it." She stands up, and looks down at me smiling, "I gotta go now. If you need me, you have my number."

I nod my head and walk her to my door. She grabs her coat and phone, and turns around to hug me quickly before heading out the door.

_"Some kind of closure"_

That's what kept running all over my mind, while I laid down in bed trying to sleep. I kept tossing and turning, too wide awake thinking about what Selena said. My feelings are everywhere. God, I love Miley. Maybe a closure is what I need to get over her, maybe she's right.

_Beep._

I turn around and reach for my black berry. Who the heck texts at 2 a.m. in the morning, someone that can't sleep either. Obviously.

_New text_

I open the text surprised at who it was from. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not dreaming or something, I shake my head and read the text again.

_We really need to talk. We messed up big time._

_xx,  
Miley _

**Well! leave me your thoughts fellow readers, will you? Oooh Miley left a text! No, Niley isn't happening that quickly. Miley thinks she's over him, remember? Lets see what Nick does left aye? But really! review. The only way you'll know what comes next is if you leave reviews.**

**xoxox,**

**Alex**


End file.
